Trois mois
by Anna Stern
Summary: Cela fait trois mois qu'elle travaille pour Anthony Stark, un record à en croire les personnes bien intentionnées.


**Trois mois**

Cela fait trois mois qu'elle travaille pour Anthony Stark, un record à en croire les personnes bien intentionnées qui lui jettent des regards tantôt admirateurs, tantôt circonspects, tantôt réprobateurs, tantôt jaloux. La presse n'est pas en reste non plus.

En trois mois, elle a commencé à découvrir le personnage. Au-delà de ce que la presse peut bien en dire, justement. Les journalistes ont souvent raison, elle leurs reconnait bien ça.

Mais il y a une multitude de choses qu'elle ignore et apprend au fur et à mesure. Des choses que la presse aimerait sans doute pouvoir se mettre sous la dent.

Aussi lorsqu'il lui annonce qu'ils partent pour Phoenix et qu'elle a quinze minutes pour préparer sa valise, elle se souvient qu'il décide de ce qu'il souhaite d'un claquement de doigts et apprend à ses dépends qu'il lui faudra dorénavant une valise prête à partir, au cas où, de manière à ne rien oublier de capital.

Mais lorsque quinze minutes plus tard il lui annonce qu'ils s'y rendent tous les deux en voiture, elle réalise qu'elle va encore aller de découverte en découverte.

« Allez, ça va être fun ! »

Elle n'en croit pas un mot.

Le GPS annonce six heures et seize minutes de trajet.

Elle n'en croit pas un mot non plus.

Elle lui connait un côté autodestructeur. Et jusqu'ici, les risques qu'il pouvait bien prendre avec sa vie ne le concernait que lui. Soit. Quand elle se trouve dans une boite de métal qui se dirige droit vers un accident mortel, elle se sent déjà beaucoup plus concernée.

Elle tente de ravaler sa peur, cramponnée à son siège, ce qui ne lui serait d'aucune utilité en cas de choc, mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher.

Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin que lui vient l'idée de demander pour quelles raisons ils se rendent à Phoenix.

« Je donne une conférence. »

Elle l'observe tandis qu'il reste concentré sur la route (où ce qui y ressemble).

« Pour de vrai, j'entends. »

Un sourire se dessine au coin de ses lèvres. Ca lui a pris trois mois qui y devenir complètement insensible. C'est une arme, et elle s'est créé son bouclier. Elle en est très fière.

« Vous avez pensé à prendre une robe de soirée ? »

La réponse est non, quelle idée ! mais elle se contente de lui demander pourquoi.

« Déjà entendu parler de Josh Faulkner ?

— Vaguement. »

Un des hommes les plus riches du pays, mais suffisamment loin derrière Tony Stark pour qu'il ne se sente pas menacé.

« C'est sa petite fiesta annuelle. On va aller y faire un tour. »

C'est son sang qui n'en fait qu'un, de tour. Elle vient de trouver un item à rajouter sur sa liste : toujours demander dans quoi elle s'engage avant de le suivre aveuglément.

« Je croyais que c'était un voyage d'affaires.

— C'en est un, je vais faire des affaires ce soir.

— Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ?

— C'est pour le boulot !

— Soyez honnête, Tony ! Vous allez juste à cette soirée pour vous divertir. »

Un euphémisme pour ne pas nommer les femmes et l'alcool. Elle apprend, petit à petit.

« Et vous vous divertirez aussi, prenez ça comme un bonus pour m'avoir supporté ces deux dernières semaines.

— Trois mois.

— Quoi, ça fait déjà trois mois ? Et vous êtes toujours là ? »

Elle lui demande d'arrêter la voiture. Il pense qu'elle plaisante. Elle lui ordonne très distinctement d'arrêter la voiture, il se gare sur le bas côté, elle descend et claque la porte et se met à marcher d'un pas décidé le long de la route.

« Pepper ! Ne faites pas l'enfant, remontez dans la voiture ! »

Elle est déjà trop loin pour faire marche arrière.

Elle entend la voiture rouler au pas à côté d'elle mais elle regarde droit devant.

« La route jusqu'à Phoenix est encore longue, vous savez ?

— Je ne vais pas à Phoenix, je rentre chez moi.

— Allons, Pepper !

— Et je démissionne !

— Juste parce que je vous emmène à une soirée ? D'autres assistantes sont parties pour des raisons bien plus… »

Elle se fige et se met à sa hauteur.

« Que ce soit très clair : je ne suis pas une de vos anciennes assistantes qui ont dit oui à tout, mais qui ont fait un travail déplorable. J'ai accepté de travailler pour vous et de vous assister professionnellement. Je ne suis pas une poupée que vous montrez en soirée. Maintenant poursuivez votre route, je me débrouillerai toute seule pour rentrer et passerai prendre mes affaires au bureau demain à la première heure. »

Elle détenait le record.

« Comme vous voudrez. »

Il redémarre, laissant un nuage de poussière désagréable derrière lui.

Elle a vu un panneau indiquant une ville à quelques kilomètres, elle ne devrait plus en être très loin. Mais ses Louboutin la tuent, et elle grimace à l'idée des petits graviers qui tuent à leur tour la sublime paire de chaussures que son salaire lui a permis de s'acheter. La seule qu'elle pourra jamais s'acheter, maintenant qu'elle est retournée à la case départ.

Une voiture s'approche, elle espère qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas et ne lui proposera pas de la déposer quelque part. En trois mois, on lui a bien appris qu'être l'assistante de Tony Stark était un poste public, que les gens la connaissaient et feraient sans doute beaucoup de choses pour soutirer des informations sur Stark Industries.

« Vous étiez sérieuse quand vous avez dit que vous démissionniez ?

— Oh mon dieu… Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? »

Il roule de nouveau au pas à ses côtés.

« Franchement ? J'ai peur que vous fassiez du stop et montiez en voiture avec le premier venu qui pourrait être… je ne sais pas moi… un serial killer ?

— Ou un espion industriel, ce qui serait encore pire pour vous. Fichez-moi la paix ! »

Elle l'entend tirer sur le frein à main, les pneus crissent légèrement. La portière claque, il fait quelques pas rapides pour la rejoindre, sans difficultés pour lui qui ne porte pas des échasses de haute couture.

« Pepper, attendez ! »

Il se poste devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer, l'attrape par les avant-bras mais sans forcer, et la force à le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai mal jugé la situation.

— Clairement.

— Je pensais… Ca fait trois mois que vous travaillez pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à la fois énorme pour une de mes assistantes, mais aussi très court, pour apprendre à vous cerner. Vous n'êtes pas très facile à lire.

— Il y a un compliment là dedans ?

— Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à… à qui vous étiez. J'ai cru, et je me suis trompé, que vous étiez… comment dire ? Comme les autres.

— Il me semblait que cela avait déjà été établi…

— Je sais, je sais. Mais comprenez-moi, beaucoup d'autres avant vous ont juré de faire passer leur travail avant… bref.

— J'ai ma réponse, il n'y avait absolument pas de compliment là-dedans. »

Elle tente de se dégager pour continuer d'avancer.

« Wow, wow, vous ne me rendez pas la tâche très facile ! Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que je pensais que vous aimeriez m'accompagner ce soir. Que si je vous l'avais proposé vous auriez dit non, pour la forme, mais que si je vous mettais devant le fait accompli, vous vous amuseriez à cette soirée. De toute évidence, j'ai eu tort.

— Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les gens disent de vous que vous êtes un génie.

— J'ai également inventé le sarcasme et laissez-moi vous dire qu'il ne vous sied pas du tout. »

Elle abandonne et attend sagement. Et ses pieds la font souffrir horriblement.

« Ce que j'essaie de dire… Même si on ne s'est pas vraiment vus en trois mois, et qu'on se connait au final très peu…

— Vous vous sous-estimez.

— Si je vous connais au final très peu, j'ai bien remarqué que vous faisiez un travail formidable. J'aimerais vraiment que vous restiez. S'il vous plait.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, et encore moins sûre d'en avoir vraiment envie.

— Ok, vous me forcez vraiment à sortir l'artillerie lourde. Je suis désolé. Là, vous êtes satisfaite ? »

Au bout de trois mois, elle réalise donc qu'il est capable de dire « je me suis trompé », « s'il vous plait » et « je suis désolé », ce dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Ils progressent.

« Plus jamais de surprise de ce genre. Plus jamais de soirée où je vous sers d'appât à gros poissons. Plus jamais de mise devant le fait accompli. Si vous souhaitez que je reste travailler, il va falloir me traiter avec un peu plus de respect. Et plus jamais vous n'insinuerez que je suis aussi frivole que vos anciennes assistantes.

— Pour leur défense, elles n'étaient pas toutes…

— Plus jamais.

— Plus jamais, deal. On peut y aller maintenant, je déteste la chaleur ! »

Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait prête à lui laisser le dernier mot.

« Et on rentre immédiatement. »

Il s'apprête à négocier les termes du contrat mais se ravise.

Il attend qu'ils soient tous les deux installés dans la voiture pour lui dire qu'il a réservé deux chambres dans un superbe hôtel de Phoenix, qu'il connait personnellement le chef du restaurant et qu'il serait ravi de l'y amener pour compenser un peu les dernières heures.

« Malibu. Tout de suite. »

Elle se cale dans le fond du siège, sa langue claque contre son palet.

« Et soyez gentil, vous allez me faire faire une crise cardiaque avec votre engin de mort. Roulez à une vitesse convenable.

— Jamais au-dessus de 200. Pigé. »

Elle étend ses jambes et retirent ses chaussures, laissant ses pieds reposer sur le tapis de sol.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, il y a bien une chose que vous pouvez faire pour vous faire pardonner.

— Dites-moi.

— J'aimerais une nouvelle paire de Louboutin, celles-ci ont rendu l'âme.

— Pepper… Si ça peut vous rendre heureuse, nous dineront avec Christian un soir de cette semaine. »

Elle tourne la tête vers sa vitre pour ne pas le laisser voir son sourire.

Au bout de trois mois elle continue d'apprendre, ils continuent de faire connaissance, elle aura peut-être d'autres envies de démissionner, il la retiendra certainement. Ces trois premiers mois annoncent néanmoins une vie très peu ordinaire. Elle est prête à lui laisser une chance.

Fin


End file.
